Dark Side Of The Moon
by DanMagee
Summary: The Titans must stop an army of Slade's robots, along with the help of a DC version of the Amazing Spider-man!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC or Marvel comics characters used in this story, they are owned by their respective companies.

*Note to the readers! This is a Teen Titans fanfic involving Spider-man, but this is not a crossover, it is more of a "What if Spider-man existed in the DC universe?" Sort of thing. So some things about Spider-man have changed accordingly.

This also takes place soon after the first season, and it may not match up with the second season since I haven't seen all of it yet.

Teen Titans: Dark Side Of The Moon.

Chapter one: Along Came A Spider.

It was a warm summer day when a city bus pulled up to the curb. Stopping with a loud screech, the bus opens it's doors and lets out it's passengers. Stepping off the bus was a young boy about 15 or 16, he was 5'6, with brown hair, and black glasses over his eyes. Over his left shoulder was a very large duffle bag. He takes a moment to look at the city around him before shifting his weight to his other foot and turns to wait for his companion.

"C'mon Aunt May! I want to see the new place!" the boy said.

Following the boy off the bus was an older woman in her late forties or early fifties. She had gray hair, but dressed fashionably. She carried beside her a suitcase on wheels.

"Now Peter, the new apartment isn't going anywhere so we'll get there when we get there." the older woman said.

His name was Peter Parker, and this was his aunt May. He really wasn't all that excited to see the new place, but he was determined to keep up a brave face for his aunt's sake. He had grown up with his Aunt and his uncle Ben, but recently his uncle was killed by a burglar who had broken into their home. After his death times were tough, and they could no longer afford to live in their old home. So they were forced to move into a smaller, cheaper, apartment in a bad part of town. However moving into a new home was the least of Peter's worries for unknown to his aunt he was secretly the amazing Spider-man!

Bitten by a radioactive spider on a class field trip last year, Peter had gained extraordinary spider-like powers. First choosing to use his powers for his own personal gain Peter neglected to stop a thief that ran past him. Later that very same thief went on to murder his beloved uncle. Now Peter does whatever he can to help people, living with the guilt of his uncle's death Peter remembers his uncle's immortal words: "With great power, comes great responsibility."

" Well come on now Peter dear, let's go." Aunt May said.

Meanwhile at Titan Tower, the home of the young super team known as the Teen Titans. Beast Boy, a green skinned boy with the power to change into any animal, sat on a couch inside the tower. Beside him sat his friend and team mate Cyborg. Cyborg was half machine, and with his mechanical parts he was gifted with incredible strength and weaponry. Together they were watching a science fiction movie on their big screen, which doubled as the Titan's main computer screen.

Down the hall Starfire, an alien with awesome force powers sat in silence with her friend Raven. Raven was a mysterious girl from a demonic dimension with dark mystical powers. The two of them were the only female members of the team. Raven was teaching Starfire a meditation technique, partly because she wanted to spend more time with her friend, partially because she just wanted her to stay quite.

Alone in his room sat Robin, the young boy who lead the Team. Having no powers of his own Robin relied on his martial arts and detective skills to fight crime. Ironically he was probably the most powerful member of the team. Sitting at his desk Robin looked over the clues he had gained from his battles with the villainous Slade. Slade was a mercenary who had aspirations to take control over the city. Slade got under Robin's skin once, and came close to defeating the Titans. Too close as far as Robin was concerned, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

Taking a break from his research Robin was about to join Cyborg and Beast Boy in the main room, but suddenly the alarms went off! There was trouble! Racing to the room where the massive computer screen was Robin met up with the other Titans.

"What's the situation?" Robin yelled out to Cyborg and Beast Boy who were already in the room when the alarms went off.

"a bunch of Slade's robot lackeys are causing a commotion downtown!" Cyborg responded.

"Man! Why'd they have to do this now? We where at the best part!" Beast Boy complained.

"you own the DVD, you can finish it later." Raven said coldly.

"We should put a stop to this because causing a commotion is wrong and bad!" Starfire said astutely.

"You heard the lady, lets move out! Titans GO!" Robin yelled out.

And with that they were off!

Downtown, the streets were over-run with chaos. Almost a hundred of Slade's robot task force were storming down the streets, causing massive damage to the streets and surrounding areas. The police were doing everything they could to put a stop to them but were too outnumbered and were forced to draw back. 

Watching from his new apartment window Peter Parker saw the machines decent onto the city. 

"get away from the window Peter!" his aunt yelled. " you could get hurt!"

"But aunt May, there are people down there! They need help! and the cops aren't stopping them!" Peter said emotionally.

"I know Peter but there's nothing we can do! We just have to wait until Superman or someone shows up." May said sadly. She hated to relay on the help of those so-called costumed heroes. 

"Superman huh?" Peter said as if in thought. " Aunt May I'm going down there! I'll take some pictures and we can sell them to the local paper, we could use the money! I won't get hurt I promise!" 

"Peter, No! Wait! Don't!" May cried out. But it was too late Peter had already grabbed his knapsack and was out the door!

Back on the city streets the police were making their last stand against the Robot troops. But before they finally gave in, they heard a cry above the crowd.

"Titans Go!"

Jumping down as if from nowhere the Teen Titans appear! Taking charge the team begins to fight the robots back. Using his super strength Cyborg lifts nearby car wreckage and throws it at a handful of Slade's robots. Changing into a huge gorilla, Beast Boy charges through a group of machines smashing them, while Raven and Starfire launch an aerial attack from above. Firing a volley of magic and green force blasts the two girls devastate a group of robots!

At first Robin holds back, watching the battle and thinks to himself. It wasn't Slade's style to launch an all out attack like this. Something wasn't right. But Robin soon ran out of time to ponder the situation, when the team soon began to realize that they were outnumbered. The robots were all over the place and causing a lot of damage.

"Titans! Spread out and separate! We need to do damage control! Keep the Robots from spreading too far!" Robin yelled out to his team and they soon complied.

Distancing herself from Starfire, Raven began to attack the robots on her own. About to launch a robot into the air with her powers Raven is taken by surprise by a rocket missile launched from a robot's wrist. She was knocked to the ground by the explosion, but was still able to put up a force field in time. About to make her robotic assailant pay, she is again caught off guard by another machine from behind her. Tackling her to the ground and covering her mouth before she could say the magic incantation that would destroy the robots, the robot pinned her to the street. Looking at the other robot, Raven saw that it was now aiming the rocket on it's other wrist directly at them. Obviously Slade had programmed these Robots with new strategies on exploiting her weaknesses. With her mouth covered and her arms pinned she could not summon her magic power. Facing her mortality Raven watches as her first enemy fires the missile at her. Closing her eyes Raven braces for the impact and hopes that the machine on her back takes most of the force of the explosion.

Instead of the sound of exploding, Raven heard a peculiar "Thwip!" sound. Opening her eyes she sees the rocket deflected back at the first robot. With another "thwip" the robot on her back is tossed up into the air and thrown into the side of a building. Standing to her feet Raven is met with an odd face. Looking back at her is a pair of giant white eyes. Stepping back in surprise Raven takes in the whole picture.

Hanging upside down from a lamp post by his webbing, Spiderman looks down at blue cloaked goth girl. 

"Don't bother thanking me, I was in the neighborhood. Of course if you felt obligated to thank me anyway that'd be okay too!" Spiderman said as he flipped down from the lamp post to land in front of Raven. "You could start by letting me take you to lunch."

Before Raven could come up with a response, Spiderman lunged forward, grabbing the confused Raven and dodging a explosion from another robot's missile.

"Man, they seem ticked! Let me guess, they asked you out too and you said no huh? Some people just can't handle rejection." Spiderman said jokingly, before jumping back into a crowd of robots and fighting at blinding speed.

Seeing what happened to Raven, Cyborg quickly ran to her side. 

"Raven! What happened! Who is that guy!" Cyborg said concerned.

Soon the rest of the team began to regroup where Raven and Cyborg stood.

" I don't know who that dude is, but at least he's on our side. That's good right?" Beast Boy said.

Floating down to join them, Starfire adds " well I do not know who Raven's new friend is, but there are so many robots we really could use the extra help."

"New friend? What? He's not my friend! I don't even know him!" Raven said, almost breaking her usually calm demeanor.

" Raven? What's up? What did that guy say to you?" Cyborg asked.

"N-Nothing!" Raven quickly responded.

Fighting as hard as he could Spiderman notices the group of teenagers talking. Kicking one last robot's head off, Spider-man does a series of back flips to reach the group before spinning in mid flip to land facing them in a crouching position.

"Okay buddy we appreciate the help and all, but who are you?" Cyborg demands.

"Yeah Robin says we shouldn't just trust anybody who's wearing a costume, y'know?" Beast Boy adds.

"Okay well I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spi-" Spidey was cut off before he could finish.

"ROBIN! Where is he? He is not here! Why is Robin not here with us?" says a concerned Starfire. 

"He must still be fighting somewhere." Raven says.

"Robin? You mean THE Robin? Like Boy Wonder Robin? Wow what's he doing here?" Spiderman says startled.

"We're the Teen Titans, and he's our leader" Beast Boy tells him.

"and it looks like his communicator is busted!" says Cyborg. 

"A super-team eh?" Spiderman says. " I'm not much of a team player, but I'll help you find Robin, just so I can meet him." 

Going off to find their team leader the Titans and their new ally search the nearby city streets. Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy in a bird form, search through the air. While Cyborg tunnels through the robots hoping to run into Robin on the ground. Not one to ignore his instincts Spiderman looks for Robin in the opposite direction as the others. While the others looked amongst the crowds of active robots, Spiderman followed the trail of beaten ones. 

Swinging into an almost empty city street, Spiderman was about to turn back when his spider sense was triggered. Quickly swinging and maneuvering his body to dodge a rogue missile, Spiderman believes he's found his target, and follows the missiles' smoke trail into an abandoned alley. 

Robin has his back to a wall and is surrounded by Slade's Robots. Having just deflected a missile with his Bo staff Robin stands ready to face the next challenge. Normally Robin would be able to handle this many robots with ease, but this was not a normal situation. Behind Robin, clutching onto his cape, was a small girl. The child was frightened beyond belief. Robin had saved her from the robots and was now protecting her, but as long as she was nearby he could not fight at full force. Bracing for the robot's next assault Robin was surprised to see a thin gray/white strand latch onto the robot's backs and fling them back word into the air. Landing in front of him Spiderman stood facing the hero.

Before Spiderman could get in a few words Robin tossed three batarangs in his direction. Able to dodge them easily enough Spiderman was confused by Robin offense. 

"What are you? Slade's new lackey? What he couldn't get me to be his apprentice so he dupes you instead?" Robin said angrily, instantly not trusting the masked vigilante.

"W-What are you talking about? Whoa hold on!" Spiderman tries to calm Robin down, but it's no use.

Lunging at Spiderman with a karate kick, Robin puts all the force he can into the fight. Spiderman dodges Robin's kick but is caught off guard when Robin uses his Bo staff to spin around and kick Spiderman from behind.

"Aw Man! I so didn't want to have to do this! But if you're looking for a fight bird boy you've come to the wrong guy!" Spiderman said as he was fed up with Robin's stubbornness.

Robin and Spiderman. Staring each other down, the two launch an attack on each other. Robin is surprised to see that Spiderman is able to dodge every punch he throws, so Robin takes a more intellectual approach. Tossing a handful of smoke grenades into the alley, Robin planned on blocking Spiderman's vision. Spiderman who is used to relying on his spider-sense, was prepared for Robin to press his "advantage". Waiting for Robin to come in after him Spiderman perched low to the ground, hidden within Robin's own smoke cloud. Thinking he had the upper hand Robin went in swinging his Bo staff at head level planning to knock his opponent out quickly was met with only air as he swung. Realizing his mistake too late, Robin looked down to see a crouching Spiderman underneath him. Jumping up with a powerful uppercut knocking Robin to the ground. As the two faced off, they had not noticed the little girl run out of the alley, obviously scared by the smoke.

"I'm not the bad guy!" Spider-man tried to tell Robin as he got up.

"and I'm supposed to what? Just take your word for it?" Robin said back.

"Listen pal, clearly it was a mistake to bother with helping your team find you, but there are better things we can do right now besides fight each other!" Spiderman tried to talk sense into Robin.

"better things? Like what?" Robin said in defiance, but was answered even before Spiderman could respond.

The scream of the little girl was caught by both the heroes. Reacting instantly the two ran in the direction of the shriek. Turning around the corner the two see the little girl trapped in a shop with the ceiling burning. She must have gone in there to hide only to have a robot fire a missile into it setting it ablaze. Not only that but the robots were pressing on, surrounding the building preparing to attack again.

"She's too close! I can't throw any ice bombs as long as she's in there!" Robin shouted. "and the fires blocking my way so I can't go in!" 

"Maybe you can't but I can!" Spiderman announced. " My costume covers my whole body and I'm fast enough to get in and out with out being burnt badly! Just keep the robots at bay, and I'll make sure the girl's okay!"

Robin hesitated briefly before accepting. "Okay Go! Make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

As Robin fights off the robots, Spiderman leaps up and lands onto the wall right above the entryway to the shop. Leaping towards the street Spiderman shoots a web to the wall and uses it to swing into the building and through the fires.

Getting through the wall of flames Spiderman looks frantically for the girl. His Spider sense was going crazy so he knew the roof wouldn't hold up much longer. Quickly spotting the girl, Spiderman covers her in a soft blanket made of webbing. 

"Don't worry you're gonna be okay!" Spidey says to comfort the girl.

Hearing the cracking of the rooftop Spiderman knows his time is up! Grabbing the girl and holding her close to his chest he jumps out, flipping through the fire, blocking the flames with his own body. Landing outside he falls to his knees. Just barely making it out in time before the building collapsed. 

"We made it!" Spiderman shouted out, talking more to himself than to Robin or the Girl.

Looking up Spiderman sees Robin fighting off the last of the robots. After a final blow Robin knocks a robot back and it explodes. The robots seemed to have all been defeated. Taking a deep breath Robin turns to look down at Spiderman and his now singed black costume.

Behind them Robin's teammates show up, Starfire had spotted the smoke from the fire and lead the rest of the team to them.

"Robin! I am so glad you are not hurt!" Starfire screamed as she rushed to the boy wonder's side.

"All the robots have disappeared! Either we beat them all or they retreated." Cyborg said.

"Holy Cow! Dude are you okay?" Beast Boy said to Spider-man as he brushed webbing off of the little girl.

" We've won." Raven said, although in monotone.

"…….Did we?…….." Robin said grimly.

Elsewhere, in a dark factory, a figure shrouded in shadow stands watching a large monitor, with the Teen Titans displayed on it.

Walking up beside him a robot, painting all in black stands next to it's master.

"Did you get it?" said Slade.

The robot reaches out his hand, an din it's palm was a small box shaped computer.

"Perfect. With this, I will become even more powerful. But first…" Slade said as he trailed off. Slade turned to the computer screen once again looking at the digital form of Spiderman before he continued. "But first I should learn more about the Titan's new friend."

On the Roof of Titan Tower, the team stood looking out at the night sky listening to fire engines put out the many fires started over the night. The amazing web-slinger was along with them.

"This doesn't add up. Those were clearly Slade's robots, but why would he send so many of them out like that to do nothing more then break things and hurt people?" Robin said.

"Isn't that what bad guys do?" Beast Boy asked. 

"Not Slade, usually he has some kind of alternative motive. He wouldn't do anything unless there was something in it for him." Cyborg Said.

"And sending a small army of robots into the heart of the city isn't exactly a good thing. He used to be low profile, but now all the authorities in the city are going to be looking for him. All this did was make him public enemy number one." Raven noted.

"Which is exactly why this doesn't add up. It must have done something fro him… I got it!" Robin shouted suddenly. " It was a distraction! Slade must have wanted to keep us busy so he could go do something else without our interference! Whatever it was it must have been so crucial to him, that he couldn't risk us finding him, so he made a distraction so big it would take all of our energy just to stop it!"

"But what was he after?" Starfire said now very concerned.

"I don't know, he must have gotten it by now. We're just going to have to wait now until he makes his move." Robin said.

A cold silence falls over the Titans. They know that tonight the victory has gone to their enemy. 

" we couldn't have even dealt with the distraction, if it weren't for our new buddy over there." Cyborg says as he points over his shoulder to Spiderman who is standing on the edge of the building looking outward.

" well judging by what you said, I don't think I made that big of a difference." Spiderman said.

"nonsense! You saved Raven! That makes a very big difference!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Er…thanks." Raven said timidly.

"and you saved that little girl. Which was my fault. If I just listened to you and didn't fight you she never would have run off." Robin said.

"well if I just stayed out of it then you never would have fought me, so I guess we're even." Spiderman said as he turned to the edge yet again, this time looking ready to jump.

"wait! We're are you going?" Raven said.

" I've got someone waiting for me back home, who's probably worried sick by now. I got to go. But hey, don't take it the wrong way! I'd love to hang out with you guys! But I got responsibilities you know." Spiderman says.

" Wait! We never got your name! Who are you?" Said Robin.

"Who am I? Why, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man of course!" and with that Spiderman jumps off the roof top and swings off into the distance.

End of chapter one.

That was the end of the first chapter. What was it that Slade Stole? How will Spiderman relate to the Titans? And what does Slade plan on doing about it? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
